clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coineascar
Coineascar is a young adult/fantasy/romance novel about a "Lower Penguin" girl named Betha that falls in love with a High Penguin named Eammon. It is was written during the High Penguin Confederacy, but was rewritten and published during modern times. Description Betha Tern, a Macaroni Penguin, moves from sunny Clearwater Island to snowy Carrenmoore, Freezeland, to live with her father, Charles. She does this so her mother can travel with her stepfather, who is a minor league hockey player. Though Betha never had many friends on Clearwater island, she attracts much attention at her new school in Carrenmoore, and is quickly befriended by several students. Much to her dismay, several boys in the school compete for shy Betha's attention. When Betha sits next to Eammon Cutter in biology class on her first day of school, Eammon seems utterly repulsed. Eammon is stunningly attractive, and inpenguinly beautiful, yet he is an outsider too. He moves as far away from her as possible. He even attempts to change his schedule to avoid her, which leaves Betha completely puzzled about his attitude towards her. Shortly after he disappears for a while, Eammon begins to talk to Betha, having seemingly forgotten their unfriendly first encounter. One day, Betha looks at Eammon, who is far away, in the school car lot. Oblivious to her, a student had lost control of his vehicle, and it was rapidly progressing in her direction. Betha realises this at the last moment, thinking she is dead. However, Eammon appears and stops the oncoming car completely with one flipper, leaving a dent, and shocking Betha with his speed and strength. During a trip to the Midland provincial park, Betha tricks a family friend, Joshua White, into telling her the local legends and she finds out why, although the Cutters have lived in Carrenmoore for a year, they have never really been accepted by the townsfolk. Joshua mentions the Cutters, and says that they are High Penguins, whose species were forbidden to come in contact with the "lower penguins" back then. They had to keep their species a secret. During a trip to Frostborough, Eammon rescues her again, this time from a bunch of skuas. Betha asks him if what Joshua said about his family is true. Eammon admits that he and his family are indeed High Penguins, but says that he and his family only use their powers for good, and she is to keep it secret. Eammon and Betha's relationship grows over time, and they fall in love. The seemingly perfect state of their relationship is thrown into chaos when a specist penguin sweeps into Carrenmoore. Jake, a member of a sinister clan that "attempts to keep the HP species pure from other types of bird-scum", decides that he wants to capture Betha to stop her from contaminating the species' pedigree. Eammon's family plan to distract the tracker by splitting up Betha and Eammon, and Betha is sent to hide in The Iceton Hotel in Beachville. Betha then gets a phone call from Jake in which he says that he has her mother, locked in a broom closet in an old dance studio, so Betha is forced to pay a ransom in return, as well as never return to Freezeland, nor see Eammon again. Upon meeting him, Betha discovers her mother wasn't at the dance studio and was safe all along. Jake and other specist High Penguins try to attack her, but Eammon and the Cutter family rescue Betha before Jake can capture her. Jake is subsequently PWNED by OxiPie and arrested by Earl Cutter, one of Eammon's brothers. Betha is taken to a hospital in Beachville, where she recovers from the attack. The story they choose to give Betha's parents is that she epically wiped out in a game of Sled Racing, using her clumsiness to cover up for what really happened to her. From there, she wants to become a High Penguin and join Eammon, but Betha is sadly reminded that High Penguins are a separate species from hers. Trivia *Coineascar is a parody of the widely popular novel Twilight. *Coineascar is the Irish word for Twilight. *Eammon and Betha are both the Irish translations of the names Edward and Bella. Category:Stories